


Father Unto Them

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Introspection, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron reflects on his position with his troops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Unto Them

There was never any ease about going into a battle. Megatron passed through the assembled mecha, his optics roving for signs that any of them were not fit for duty. Too often, one of his would come back to duty too soon and wind up severely damaged, or worse. He did not see any signs of that this time, but he stopped repeatedly to talk to this mech or that one, commenting on whatever piece of their life he could bring to memory. He only relied a few times on Soundwave's silent prompts his way; he had refused from the beginning to let any of his army just be faceless fodder for the war.

As difficult as it was to cope with the hero worship from Shockwave, or the awe that Dirge held him in, that was nothing compared to this moment before the battle. He looked on his army as a very large, extended clan now. The Decepticons stood for all that was right, and for hope of a brighter future. He was the father of the movement, now followed by early volunteers like Thundercracker and survivors of the carnage like Starscream alike. It only made sense to give as much of himself to his troops as he could.

It would forever separate him from Optronix. If Megatron kept his own close and in high regard, he would never allow himself to abuse his power. That was as needed as all of Soundwave's merciless teasing in private, to keep him grounded.


End file.
